


Figuring It Out

by Noxious_Eggplant



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Found feelings, Implied Relationships, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Yugi is buff and you can’t change my mind, blowjob, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxious_Eggplant/pseuds/Noxious_Eggplant
Summary: Seto isn’t sure about his feelings towards Yugi Mutou after losing Atem officially. How is he supposed to move on when Yugi’s smile keeps worming inside his brain?Just as soon as he’s sure he’s lost his mind,  an opportunity presents itself and Seto just has to take advantage of it no matter the cost....(After the events of DSOD)
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Figuring It Out

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting fan fiction! Wow I can’t believe it!  
> This piece is based on a writing prompt given to me from a friend. They wanted some Yugi and Seto content with some specific kinks and how was I to refuse?
> 
> PLEASE READ ALL WARNINGS IN TAGS BEFORE READING

It had been three weeks since the incident with Diva had occurred. The world had nearly disappeared before Seto due to another strange magical circumstance because of those stupid gold items. Not that he believed in magic— But it was difficult not to after ripping a hole in space to see Atem one last time. Their duel had been quick and Seto lost just as easily as he always did. Atem had brushed it aside and claimed his win was for not since Yugi was the one who had beat him before, so Atem was not the true King of Games anymore. 

Those words haunted Seto. It left him restless and unsatisfied when he returned. Knowing that if he went back to Atem once again it would be his last. He would die there unsatisfied and while he might win finally, his struggle would be in vain. Atem didn’t hold the title anymore, Yugi did. Perhaps that was why Seto so easily accepted Yugi into his company. The duelist was strong, clever, and compassionate in ways that both contrasted and paralleled his dead partner. He knew that Yugi only accepted his offer to work for him so he could gain the skills to create his own game and design his own future business. Yugi’s motives didn’t bother him and honestly, Seto found himself pleased by it. It simply meant that Yugi’s familiar face would pass by him more often than not, bringing back memories of duels past and people lost. It was bittersweet and Seto was not often a sentimental man. Though the necklace around his neck begged to differ.

Yet tonight he found himself longing for familiar camaraderie as he waded through the crowd of people filling his home. It was Kaiba Corps’ fiftieth anniversary and Seto’s fifteenth year as CEO of the company. So like what any man of power needed to do, he had Mokuba set up a party to celebrate with all of their employees, duelists, and sponsors.

It was an impressive event full of food and champagne to be passed around. He held the party inside of his large home which was decorated with fairy lights, ice sculptures (of Blue Eyes of course), and those infernal balloons that Mokuba loved so much. The dress code was formal and everyone had held up to its standards thankfully. Even Yugi had taken time to dress up in a slimming navy suit, the partially unbuttoned collar of his pale blue button up highlighting his slender throat. He made sure that his security didn’t throw Yugi out for the discrepancy in his attire. He very much liked seeing Yugi’s collarbones peaking out from the dark fabric. Not to mention how his suit showed off his defined arms..... he looked so much like Atem sometimes. 

Seto shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused back on the boring conversation in front of him. Sipping his champagne, Seto looked back to the garish woman next to him who was practically dripping in white furs and sparkling diamonds. To anyone else the sight of her would be enchanting, but her narcissistic attitude rivaled Seto’s own and left him disgusted and bored. 

“Mmm I see,” Seto murmured, his tone full of boredom. Not that the woman cared. Clearly she was absolutely titillated to have the eldest Kaiba’s attention considering how much she tried to flaunt her cleavage. How pathetic. Did she really think such a cheap tactic would sway him?

Seto let his eyes drift once more before they caught on a familiar sight. Yugi was smiling and laughing as he sipped from his champagne, but his cheeks looked utterly flushed and he wobbled where he stood. The man next to Yugi looked at him with predatory eyes as his arm slipped around Yugi’s narrow waist to keep him steady. Unconsciously Seto growled at the sight, his hand growing tight around his own champagne glass. Just who the fuck thought it was ok to put his greasy paws all over Yugi like that?! Couldn’t they see that he was clearly drunk?! Seto didn’t recognize the sleazy man holding onto Yugi. Undoubtedly it was a lower employee who felt entitled since he was at this party.

Ignoring the woman, Seto stalked away from her and towards the pair. Once he was close enough he splashed his champagne carelessly against the man’s shirt and suit coat. 

“Oops.”

Seto looked at the man with unapologetic eyes as he scowled. The man looked up, clearly ready to bitch him out but stopped when he realized just who had spilled on him. 

“Mr. Kaiba—“

“Setoooo~!!” Yugi cut in with a loud coo, his smile wide on his face as he looked to him. “I haven’t seen you all night! This party is awesome! Haha~”

“Clearly,” Seto murmured as ice blue eyes slid over to him before returning to the greasy employee once more. Yugi was more drunk than he had expected. 

“Shouldn’t you clean that mess up? You look disgusting,” Seto said coldly, making the humiliated man skitter off without a word. Seto watched him go a moment before turning back to Yugi with a scowl. 

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Seto hissed lowly as he watched Yugi wobble before him. He snatched the champagne from Yugi’s hand and set it on the tray of a passing server. “How many drinks did you have?!”

“Three!” Yugi cheered before his smile turned into a pout. “I don’t know why you’re so mad. I know my limits!”

“So you say.” Seto frowned at Yugi’s words. Sure Yugi was small, but even if he was a lightweight three glasses of champagne shouldn’t have him this tipsy. Unless....

Seto looked towards where the handsy man had disappeared to and held back a snarl. That bastard had probably drugged Yugi then. He should have known better with how he was so casually touching Yugi despite his obviously drunk appearance. Fucking bastard. Of course he would target the most attractive person here. 

“Woah—!!” Yugi somehow wobbled and tripped so he fell on to Seto. Instinctively Seto wrapped his arms around Yugi, making sure the smaller male didn’t damage himself further.

“Oh... sorry about that. Haha, I guess I lost my footing. Mmm—“ Yugi snuggled his face against Seto’s chest with a sigh. “Wow you smell.... so good. Is it new cologne? You usually don’t smell like this...”

“What are you—?” Seto looked down at Yugi with wide eyes, his cheeks turning pink at Yugi’s uninhibited words. Yugi looked so vulnerable in his arms. He was flushed and his violet eyes looked dark in the low lighting. Oh, and the way Yugi’s chest pushed up against his own was just so— Seto looked around them a moment before he began pulling Yugi along. 

“Huh? Seto what are you doing?” Yugi asked, utterly confused by the sudden change of location. “What’s happening?”

“We’re leaving the party,” Seto replied and practically dragged Yugi’s stumbling body out into the hall. It was easy to lead Yugi along until they reached the nearest guest room. Just what would have happened to him if he hadn’t found Yugi? The CEO knew, but he didn’t want to bring that reality to life. Instead Seto guided Yugi to the bed and helped him lay down on it. 

“Stay here Yugi. I’ll be right back,” Seto commanded with a firm voice before he turned on his heel.

“But Seto—“ Before Yugi could say more Seto left the room and found one of the security guards by the ballroom entrance.

“You!” The man stood to attention at Seto’s voice. Seto pointed to him with a snarl on his face. “Make sure no one leaves or enters the ballroom until the party is over. Got it? And I need you to deliver a specific man to the police.”

After discussing the details of the employee’s appearance and crime to them, the security guard repeated the information over the headset, leaving Seto content that the situation was being handled. He made his way back to the guest room and opened the door with a sigh. Tonight was turning out to be more complicated than he expected. Why did it seem that trouble always followed Yugi and his friends? As soon as he moved further into the room he stopped at the sight before him. 

Yugi had already kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving them in a heap by the bed along with his blazer. His shirt was partially unbuttoned down his chest and his pants were unzipped as he lay on the bed in a messy sprawled out heap. Yugi’s tricolored hair splayed out upon the pillow, showing off how red his cheeks were and the way his brows were furrowed as he weakly writhed on the bed with heavy breaths. 

“Hot....” Yugi complained weakly to himself, his hand gripping the silk sheets under him. His violet eyes were closed, showing off his long lashes against his flushed cheeks. Now Seto wasn’t a weak man, nor was he one who was easily swayed by carnal desires, but seeing Yugi like this left his mouth dry and his heart beating faster in his chest. 

“Yugi...” Seto moved closer to the bed, his brows knotting together in concern. Clearly the drug was taking effect and hitting Yugi harder with— Seto’s eyes landed on Yugi’s waist. Oh, so it was that kind of drug. He hated that his intuition had been right.

“Mmm—“ Yugi writhed uncomfortably as he reached with one hand to pull at his shirt as if trying to take it off. “....hurts....”

Wordlessly Seto kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed next to Yugi. “Come here.” Carefully Seto helped Yugi sit up and gently removed his shirt so it wouldn’t irritate him further. Yugi shivered as Seto’s hands glided over his sensitive skin as he simply attempted to help Yugi. The small duelist looked so fragile under him despite the strength in his frame. He had never seen Yugi so weak, not even when he lost his life points during a shadow game or when he was desperate to save his friends.

“That degenerate,” Seto hissed, his anger rising inside of him. “He won’t get away with what he’s done to you Yugi. He’ll be punished for this. He’ll regret touching what’s mine—“

His own words surprised him, making his hands pause on Yugi’s back. Yugi mewled at the touch as clung to Seto’s shirt. What was his? Was Yugi even his? Yes Yugi was his rival and his ultimate goal in proving himself, but he always had seen Atem as his own person, not a pet to be kept. But this... when had that desire to dominate change from Atem to Yugi? And when did it form into something so possessive? Seto didn’t know but it made something strange unfurl in his chest. 

“Why is it you that always makes me question myself?” Seto asked more to himself than to Yugi. He looked down at the desperate duelist and frowned. There was only way he could find out what he wanted and the opportunity was right in front of him. Yugi was weak and hazy and probably wouldn’t remember much of this anyways. Just one kiss wouldn’t hurt. That was all he really needed to figure this out wasn’t it? “Damn it—“

Gently Seto tipped Yugi’s chin up with a hand before kissing him boldly. Yugi let out a soft noise of surprise at the sensation of lips against his own but didn’t do anything to push Seto away. He couldn’t even if he wanted to right now. Instead Yugi melted into the kiss, his lips parting as Seto’s tongue invaded his mouth. Weakly Yugi clung to Seto as his rival nipped at his lips, causing him to whine desperately. 

Seto let out a low growl at the weak noises and all but fucked Yugi’s mouth with his tongue, taking his time to taste the sweet champagne left on Yugi’s tongue and lips. It wasn’t fair that Yugi could make him feel like this. It wasn’t fair that his lips felt perfect against his own like they belonged together. Yugi was so soft and pliable in his arms, so ready to be ravished and plundered. All he would have to do it take what he wanted. Was he the type of man to do that? His mind flashed to Atem who had slipped from his grasp so suddenly. Slowly Seto leaned them back so Yugi rested under him and broke the kiss. 

“Seto...? Why does everything hurt?” Yugi asked softly, confusion clear on his face. Seto looked down at Yugi, his own eyes dark as lust began to swirl inside of him. He didn’t want to waste this chance. He missed it with Atem but now he had another one with someone equally as enticing and captivating. Wordlessly Seto sat up to effortlessly undo his blue tie, his eyes locked on Yugi as he tossed it away. Next to be thrown was his white coat and then his black shirt. Atem and Yugi were his, and no one would be able to question it after this. 

Icy eyes looked down at Yugi once more as he slowly ran his nimble hands up Yugi’s torso. The small duelist arched under him, moaning at the cooling sensation. Seto’s hands felt so big against his body and they were so pleasantly cold to the touch. Yugi reached up to weakly grab Seto’s wrists and tug at them. It was getting hard for Yugi to focus. “What....are you....doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m touching you,” Seto murmured his hands still on Yugi’s soft pale skin. “Feels nice doesn’t it? I’m going to make the pain stop.”

He brushed his hands over Yugi’s pecs, loving how Yugi moaned as he brushed his thumbs against Yugi’s nipples. “Mmm, so even this place is so sensitive on you.” He continued to tease and fondle the pink peaks, eyes dark with desire. Yugi’s hands clung to Seto’s for a moment before they moved to cover his mouth instead. He felt so hot and Seto’s touches were intoxicating, but he couldn’t quite focus on anything beyond how those hands took him apart. Yugi was slipping into this strange lustful haze. 

“Is Atem like this too? Absolutely desperate and needy just from a little bit of fondling?” Seto asked lowly. Yugi didn’t respond, his mind slipping over the words and unable to catch their meaning. It wasn’t until Seto leaned in and replaced his hands with his mouth that Yugi reacted. 

“AH~!!!” Yugi cried out in bliss, his eyes practically rolling back in his head at the sudden sensation of wet suction against his chest. “Mmm~~” Yugi’s hips jerked up against Seto’s stomach, trying desperately to get friction against his aching cock. Seto groaned against Yugi’s chest at the gesture. Damn did Yugi make the sweetest noises. Even in his dreams Atem didn’t sound that good. 

Seto spent a few more minutes teasing Yugi before he languidly began kissing down Yugi’s blushing chest. Yugi panted heavily underneath him, his eyes closed as he squirmed in pleasure. Seto let his hands slide down Yugi’s sides until he reached his narrow hips. Eventually his lips stopped at the hem of Yugi’s slacks causing his fingers to curl under the waistband. Seto could see Yugi’s impatience clearly though his slacks, the thin material utterly soaked from his arousal. 

Teasingly he touched Yugi’s cock through his pants with a familiar sadistic smile. “Look at you. I haven’t even done much to you and you’re already dripping like a dog in heat. Do you always get like this or is it the drug’s effect?”

Either way Seto didn’t think too much on it as he pulled the slacks off of Yugi’s slender legs. He had a goal to complete and nothing would stop him. Tossing the material aside, all that was left of Yugi’s honor was his silky black boxers that were a complete mess. This was— Seto didn’t know, but it felt as is he was viewing something unearthly beautiful. Yugi looked like the pinnacle of sex as he laid against the bed’s plush bedding. Yugi’s legs were haphazardly closed, giving him a coquettish look as his hands grasped the blankets next to his head. His shoulders and face were the color of rose blossoms and his eyes were closed as soft red lips panted out heavy breaths. 

Seto had passed through the sparkling golden veil of the after life, yet none of its wonder and beauty compared to Yugi. A strange ache in his chest stabbed at him, making Seto take a sudden shivery breath. Thoughtlessly, Seto yanked down Yugi’s boxers and tossed them aside too. He was done with this foreplay. He wanted to get to the main event and see Yugi’s face twist in pleasure as he came. 

Parting Yugi’s legs with gentle hands, Seto licked his lips at the offering before him. Yugi’s hard cock dripped against his stomach and his legs trembled lightly in his touch. Whether that was from the cold or from sensitivity, Seto didn’t know. “You’re so smooth,” Seto marveled, his hands sliding down Yugi’s parted thighs and closer to his aching erection. Yugi’s cock twitched as Seto’s hands drew closer, causing more precum to leak from the tip. 

Pulling his hands away, Seto reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and pulled open the drawer quickly. He pulled out the lube stashed there and opened it to gracelessly pour some in his hand. Yes he kept his guest rooms stocked with lube and condoms. He knew what his guests got up to when they got too tipsy. Seto could care less but he simply preferred they keep their mess to a minimum if they were going to fuck on his beds. Just like he was about to do. With his free hand, Seto unzipped his slacks and freed his erection with a relieved sigh. 

Spreading lube along his cock, Seto stroked himself as he looked down at Yugi. The duelist was boneless with lazy aided pleasure, but his dripping hard cock begged for attention. Seto would simply get them both off and call it a night. No doubt burning off the drugs effects would be better than letting Yugi suffer alone anyways. Not to mention the indignity of having to be seen like this by doctors and party-goers alike. Yugi has said that it hurt so why let the pain continue when he could fix it? So Seto poured more lube in his hand and reached out to stroke Yugi’s dick before sliding his hand along Yugi’s inner thighs. It was mildly disgusting how wet everything was but he knew in a moment it would feel divine. Plus he wasn’t going to ruin Yugi’s integrity with Yugi unable to remember it. Seto simply wanted to get them both off for Yugi’s sake he explained to himself. The words sounded flimsy even in his own mind. He knew that his desire mostly spurred his actions. 

Pulling both of Yugi’s legs over his right shoulder, Seto wrapped an arm just below Yugi’s knees before moving his hips closer. Thing felt clear for a moment as Yugi looked up at Seto with mildly hazy look in his eyes as he spoke, “What.... what are you doing....? Why do I—? Ngh—“

“Be quiet,” Seto murmured with surprising gentleness. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Yugi nodded his head and smiled sweetly to himself as he tilted his head into the pillow. He was falling back down into that soft fuzzy feeling in his brain. Yugi felt as if he was floating on a cloud. At times it felt far too much like sitting on the edge of a sharp precipice, but at others times it was pleasant like this. Perhaps he was back in the puzzle? That would explain why he felt so fuzzy and out of focus. “Mmkay.... whatever you say Yami....”

Unbridled pain pierced Seto’s heart, making him grit his teeth irritably and widen his eyes at the revelation. Had Yugi done this before with Atem? Had he loved him while Seto watched from afar? Had they fucked while he—?! Angrily Seto shoved his cock past Yugi’s closed thighs and started a quick angry pace with his hips. 

“AH—!! Oh god yes~~ Ahhhh~ Ah~” Yugi practically screamed as his cock rubbed against Seto’s every time Seto thrusted his hips. Yugi clung to the bed tightly, his back arching up against the soft blankets under him. Everything felt so good and warm~ His belly felt hot with arousal and a warm firm body pressed against him. It felt amazing.... he hadn’t felt this way in such a long time. Was this how those people felt in all those porn tapes? Completely overwhelmed with pleasure and desire? Yugi didn’t know but all he could do was enjoy the experience for what it was. 

Seto watched as his cock slipped past Yugi’s thighs, grunting as he made sure to rub down against Yugi’s. Everything was so slick and Yugi’s thighs were the perfect amount of tight and soft against him. Reaching his free hand down, Seto lightly wrapped his hand around Yugi’s throat to keep him in place as the smaller duelist basically bounced against his hips. He didn’t want Yugi to bang his head against the headboard accidentally. Yugi moaned at the sensation of Seto’s hand against his throat and reached his own hand up to touch the slender digits. 

Violet eyes opened once more to stare back at Seto, causing him to moan loudly. He knew Yugi was out of it but to think that maybe those eyes could be trained on him in desire made his heart warm. “Yugi~ Hah— Do you feel good?”

“Please~ Seto~” Yugi whined as he lightly tugged at Seto’s hand. He felt so good~ So hot and ready to burst— And he could make out Seto’s face twisted in pleasure beyond the haze. Sights and sensations melded together, making no sense and distorting time for him. Something in those blue eyes called out to him. Seto looked so lonely underneath it all. Why was he so lonely? Didn’t he feel good too? “Ahhh~ I just— I want—“

Curiously Seto lifted his hand and was shocked when Yugi folded their hands together in a sweet embrace. His hips stuttered in their pace at the sudden tenderness. Seto watched as Yugi lowered their hand to his side before he arched towards Seto’s hips. Did Yugi....? No, there was no way he could know. 

“Don’t stop—“ Yugi gasped, hoping to urge his lover on. 

“Fuck—“ Seto’s hips snapped against Yugi’s with renewed vigor, his body sweaty from the effort. Yugi looked so good underneath him gasping in pleasure and the way he clung to his hand made his heart wobble. Seto could only imagine what it would feel like to really be inside of Yugi. Would he be this noisy when he fucked him properly? Would he cling to him and scratch his back when the pleasure became too much? What would happen if he teased Yugi’s chest to the point of crying? Could Yugi come just from that? These thoughts swirled in Seto’s head to the point he almost missed how Yugi tensed up and suddenly came across his own chest without warning. 

Seto slowed down at the sight of Yugi’s lips parted in a silent scream and mentally cursed. That was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life and he had seen the real Blue Eyes White Dragon for fuck’s sake. He carefully lowered Yugi’s legs down from his shoulder and let them stay splayed open by his hips. Yugi panted under him, his chest and stomach covered in cum as he clung to Seto’s hand. Ugh, why was that so cute?! Slowly he pulled his hand away from Yugi, making the smaller male mumble in discontentment. 

After a moment of debate, Seto moved over Yugi’s form until he was straddling over Yugi’s chest and gripped his own cock in hand. Idly he brushed the head of his cock against Yugi’s lips, loving how the soft lips felt against his sensitive skin. He knew he shouldn’t do this but he wanted it. He wanted just a little more time with Yugi. Just one more selfish memory—

“Open up,” Seto commanded as he reached his free hand down to pull at Yugi’s jaw. Yugi complied with the gentle touch, a noise of questioning leaving him. The noise turned into mild surprise as his mouth was suddenly stuffed full.

As soon as he filled Yugi’s mouth he stared a slow pace, not wanting to choke Yugi in his lax state. He shivered at the feeling of hot wet suction against his dick, making him unconsciously shove deeper. It didn’t help when Yugi tiredly brushed his tongue against him and sucked as if it was the best thing he had tasted. Seto gripped Yugi’s hair and carded his hands through the thick locks thoughtfully. Yugi was too good at this to be a virgin. The way he moved his lips and tongue even in his drugged out state was heavenly. “Fuck~ Yugi~ I’m— Mmmmm~ Who the hell have you been fucking?”

Before he could say more, Seto cried out as Yugi hummed against him and suddenly used his hands to grope Seto’s ass through his slacks. Seto lowered his head at the sudden wave of pleasure and forced more of himself deeper inside of Yugi’s mouth. Did Yugi treat all of his lovers so well? The thought slipped by as Yugi swallowed around the head of his cock. 

“YUGI—!!” Seto suddenly came down Yugi’s throat, his body shivering in overwhelming pleasure. Yugi let out a noise of surprise but he managed to swallow Seto’s cum without complaint. Panting and relaxed, Seto pulled out of Yugi’s mouth making him gasp for breath. 

The taller male rolled away with a huff, needing a moment to collect his thoughts before he looked down at Yugi. Cum streaked Yugi’s chest and a little bit dripped from his mouth obscenely. Yugi’s eyes were unfocused and tired as he laid still on the bed except for his heavy breathing. Yugi was a mess; all because of what Seto had done. A frown carved itself on his face at the thought and spurred Seto to get up from the bed wordlessly. He was disgusted by himself and his actions. He was no better than that lowlife who had tried to take advantage of Yugi despite claiming he wanted to help him. 

Moving into the connected bathroom, Seto dressed into a spare set of pajamas from under the sink and got a washcloth damp with warm water as well as another set of pajamas for Yugi. When he walked back into the bedroom he took his time cleaning up and redressing Yugi who made no noise of compliant at the gesture. He took extra care to be gentle as he worked, not wanting to hurt Yugi further in his sensitive state. Seto had fucked up big time and he needed to make up for it. It wasn’t until he finished that he leaned in to give Yugi a soft chaste kiss to Yugi’s forehead.

Yugi hummed softly at the press of lips and smiled once Seto pulled away. He felt so good and comfy. So much had happened tonight and yet, he couldn’t exactly remember what. He just had a vague feeling of sensations and intense blue eyes looking back at him. Yugi didn’t know why, but those eyes were surprisingly comforting to him. Tiredly Yugi settled against the comfy bed and drifted off to sleep peacefully.

Seto watched as Yugi’s breathing grew even and sighed. Tonight he had done some unspeakable things to Yugi but he had also learned something about himself beyond the fact that he was more fucked up than he knew (who the hell takes advantage of someone like this?!). Watching Yugi entwine their hands and seeing Yugi smile throughout the night made his heart jump and he... he wanted to pursue those tender feelings. Tomorrow he would talk to Yugi and explain what had happened. It was only right that Yugi knew what he had done and Seto was more than prepared to accept the consequences. He knew this wouldn’t be easy, but he wanted to win Yugi’s affection the right way instead of taking it from him like he had done. But for tonight he curled up in bed next to Yugi. Selfishly he cuddled up to him and spooned his formal rival with a protective arm around his waist. Seto knew he wasn’t the best person, but he knew he could be with Yugi at his side.


End file.
